Sin Intenciones :Þ
by Chia.-.Kalix
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo: lindo... delincuente... idiota... sexy y... ¡¿gay...! /..IchiRuki../


**__**

**Después de mmm... **_**no-se-cuanto-tiempo**_** de registrarme en el FF, publico **_**mi 1er Fic**__(fiesta!, wojoo!). En realidad es el 3ro que escribo, pero el primero en publicar (aboo...*lloro mar de lágrimas*)_

**RE:cuerden...**

Bleach no es mío, le pertenece a Tite Kubo *_sii, ya me lo he repetido 1 que otra vez..._*

Fic dedicado a Karlita, amiga no es lo mismo sin ti *_aboo_* _¡Pero, regresa...!_

**_

* * *

_**

Sin Intenciones_*_

Kurosaki Ichigo: lindo... delincuente... idiota... sexy y... ¡¿gay...? /..IchiRuki../

* * *

**C****api 1****: "¿****Rumores****, ****comentarios**** o ****verdades?****"**

**_.: A las afueras del __Instituto Karakura__..._**

Un chico alto y de un muy llamativo color de cabello caminaba a paso lento hacia la entrada del instituto...

**-¡IIIIICHIGOOO!** – y como caído del cielo(?), Keigo aparecía con su peculiar _saludo_.

**-¡Keigo, idiota! ¡Deja de hacer eso cada vez que me vez! **

**-Pero... Ichigo... – **trató de disculparse(?) con su amigo, el cual solo lo recibió con un buen golpe en la cara.

**-Como siempre en el piso, Asano-san **– comenta Mizuiro, sin dejar de teclear su celular** - Hola Ichigo**

**-Mmm~ - **saluda calladamente Chad, interviniendo en la conversación(?)

**-Mizuiro, Chad **– saluda un animado pelinaranja -** ¿cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?**

**-Como siempre...**

**-Mmm~**

**-¿Qué es eso? **– preguntó Mizuiro (N/A: dejando su celular de lado por 1era vez) al ver a un gran grupo de chicos reunidos en la entrada del instituto.

**-Seguro nada importante **– respondió Ichigo sin interés alguno.

**-Ehh, Ichigo, ¿qué raro que no te importe? **– pregunto, con voz de niño bueno, un resucitado de Keigo.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Pues... habían muchos chicos ahí, y... como los rumores dicen que tú eres~ **– un segundo golpe calló al muchacho pelimarrón.

**-¡Idiota! – **recalcó el Kurosaki retomando el paso hacia el instituto.

**-Eso te lo ganas por seguir con tus **_**bromitas**_**, Asano-san – **consoló Mizuiro sin dejar de teclear su celular.

**-Ichigo...** – lloraba moribundo, Keigo, desde el suelo.

**-Así que tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo... – **habló un chico con cara de matón, que, a juzgar por el uniforme que llevaba puesto, estudiaba en el instituto vecino.

**-Sí, ¿acaso te conozco?** – inquirió Ichigo, volteándose para ver a la persona que lo llamaba.

_**

* * *

**__**.: En la entrada del **__**Instituto Karakura**__**...**_

Un gran número de chicos estaban reunidos alrededor de la nueva estudiante de este año: Kuchiki Rukia.

**-¡Kuchiki-san!, ¡Kuchiki-san!, déjame darte un recorrido por el instituto... **– gritaba uno de los chicos.

**-¡No! ¡A mí! ¡Kuchiki-san! **– gritó desesperadamente otro del grupo.

**-' **_**"Kuchiki-san, esto", "Kuchiki-san, aquello", eso es lo único que he escuchado desde que llegue a este instituto… ¡Maldición! Y yo que quería pasar desapercibida… Maldito Urahara' -**_pensaba una chica de baja estatura, cabello azabache y ojos violetas, actualmente, acechada por los varones de su nuevo instituto_**–**_** Ehh, no quiero causarles molestias, pero igualmente gracias **– dijo con un tono de voz tan amable que nadie creería que está a punto de asesinar a todos los chicos que la rodeaban.

**-¡Kuchiki-san!, ¡Kuchiki-san! – **continuaban gritando los chicos, desesperando a la ojivioleta hasta tal punto que la chica se volvió una bomba de tiempo.

**-'**_**5... 4... 3... Tranquila Rukia, pienza en Chappy...' **_

**-¡Kuchiki-san!, ¡Kuchiki-san! **– seguían llamándola los chicos.

**-'**_**2… 1… y…'**_

**-Oh~, ¡Rukia-chan!** – salvada por la campana con sombrero(?)

**-...**

**-Que les parece si todos entran a clases...**

**-¡Como Usted diga, Urahara-sensei! –** respondieron en coro los(acosadores) chicos.

_**

* * *

**_

.: Mientras...

Ichigo junto a Chad peleaban contra el matón 'cara de pitbull' y compañía...

**-¡Chad! **– gritó preocupado el pelinaranjaal ver que atacaban a su amigo por la espalda.

**-Mmm~ **– traducción: _estoy bien, gracias._

_**

* * *

**_

.: En el salón de clases...

**-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, gusto en conocerlos**

**-OoohhH~ - **la presentación de Rukia dejó a toda una clase sorprendida... _¡compartirían salón con una Kuchiki!_

**-Kuchiki-san, tome asiento por favor **– decía la loca de la profesora señalando uno de los pupitres vacíos.

**-Gracias** – dejó su mochila de lado y trato de tomar atención a su ahora profesora **– **_**'Por lo menos no es como Kempachi'**_

**-Por ser el primer día de clases no voy a...**

**-Eto... Kuchiki-san **– cierta voz llamó su atención - **¿Te gustaría comer con nosotras a la hora del refrigerio? **

**-...c-claro – **respondió algo indecisa.

**-Yo soy Inoue Orihime, cualquier duda que tengas me puedes preguntar **– se presentó amigablemente la chica.

**-... –** _**'Después de todo este instituto no es tan malo'**_

_**

* * *

**_

.: Unas horas después...

_**-'Retiro lo dicho...'**_

**-¡Kuchiki-san!, ¡Kuchiki-san!**

Rukia corría a gran velocidad mientras, atrás de ella, un sin número de chicos la perseguían tratando de tomar su atención.

**-¿Acaso todos están locos en este instituto...? **– preguntó a la nada mientras recordaba lo que había pasado minutos antes.

...Flashback.

**-Inoue... ¿quién ocupa el asiento que está a mi costado?** – preguntó Rukia, algo curiosa por saber más sobre sus nuevos compañeros.

**-Ehm... Kurosaki-kun **– un ligero color rojo tiñó rápidamente sus mejillas

**-¿Kurosaki?**

**-Kurosaki Ichigo, alto, de cabello ****claro****(?), con cara de delincuente... **– habló una chica delgada y de cabello corto – **Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando lo hacía llorar en las clases de Karate Infantil... **– volteó a mirarla y tomó una postura recta** – Arisawa Tatsuki, un gusto – **dijo mientras extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

**-Hola **– estaba a punto de corresponder el saludo pero, un chico que se encontraba cerca de ellas, se unió a la conversación...

**-Kurosaki Ichigo, un delincuente... **– exclamó en tono acuador.

De pronto, otros estudiantes se interesaron en la conversación, cada uno comenzaba a dar su opinión del chico pelinaranja...

**-Lindo... **– dijo una chica.

**-Idiota **- habló un chico de lentes.

**-Sexy – **dijo otra chica.

**-Lástima que es gay... **– lamentaba otra.

**-¿Gay? **– preguntó sorprendida la Kuchiki – '_**¿Acaso un chico con todas esas características puede ser gay?... Ichigo, Ichigo' –**_ Con los datos dados por sus compañeros, comenzó a imaginarse una fresa con cara de matón, después le agregó una sonrisa cautivadora, luego su cara cambió por otra despistada, luego al lado de la fresa aparecieron corazoncitos... _¿Así era Kurosaki Ichigo?_

**-Ha rechazado a más de la mitad del alumnado femenino** – explico otro chico.

**-No deberías juntarte con él, Kuchiki-san **– volvió a hablar el chico de lentes – **es probable que su estupidez sea contagiosa...**

**-Uryu, puede que tenga razón... **– habló Tatsuki.

**-'_Estúpido, lindo, ¿gay? Algo no cuadra...' – _**a la Kuchiki parecía no hacer caso a los comentarios.

**-Siempre para con Kojima-san y Asano-san... **– habló otro chico.

**-Pero ellos no son como él... **– siguió contando otro chico –** Kojima Mizuiro es un chico que tiene un especial gusto por las mujeres mucho más mayores que él... **

**-Y Asano Keigo es el más grande pervertido que he conocido**

-... – Ahora si que estaba confundida, a cada lado de la imagen de Kurosaki (la fresa) aparecieron dos chicos uno con una mujer mayor al lado y el otro tratando de levantar la falda a una chica..._¿Así eran los amigos de Kurosaki Ichigo?_

**-Creo que todos ustedes ya dejaron traumada a ****mi Kuchiki-san**– una chica de cabello corto y lentes se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. _¿La intentaba... abrazar?_

**-¡Aléjate de ella, pervertida!** – Tatsuki se interpuso entre la chica de cabello corto y su objeto.

**-Kuchiki-san vamos... **– por segunda vez en el día, Inoue mostró ser una gran amiga y compañera** – Me gustaría que probaras lo que traje hoy para comer **– dijo mientrasmostraba su comida _(N/A: veneno)_ **- ¡Mi combinación especial de huevos con pescado, mayonesa, yogurt, un poco de mostaza, pollo, plátano, cebolla, mermelada, esp~ –** hablaba orgullosamente la chica hasta que se vio interrumpida por un grupo, muy grande, de estudiantes.

**-¡Kuchiki-san!, ¡Kuchiki-san! **– sip, los chicos de hace unos párrafos arriba la volvían a molestar _(N/A: acosar, perseguir, etc)._

**-'**_**No otra vez'**_

**__****_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_** - ConTinuArá...

* * *

_OooO0hh... ¿Que les pareció el 1er capi? Apiádense de mi, ¡soy nueva! Comenten, por fa!_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer...!_

_Chia._.Kalix_


End file.
